


6:36 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl frowned when she recalled Amos refusing to remember his master abusing him.





	6:36 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl frowned when she recalled Amos refusing to remember his master abusing him and figured he dreaded Unity instead of creatures.

THE END


End file.
